through Itachi's eyes
by 1deapool101
Summary: I don't own naruto. how Itachi views the value of his eyes and other chapters will be based on the insight of other ninjas in the series
1. itachi

Two balls of flesh, nothing more, nothing less; and yet they somehow manage to define ourselves. Their colors are different, blue Green, Brown, gray and others; and despite they are similar, they are never the same. They are mirrors of yourself, your past, and present; they represent the screen of your life to anyone that observes them. They represent emotions that are not easy or possible to express; and are able to comfort anyone. eyes are strange Little things, and despite all the unknown factors about them, one thing is true; they watch, observe, judge and reflect, even at the smallest of details, as well as they are a great help in our growth; is it for the better? For the worth? ...

One never knows


	2. Kisame

it happened again, another mission, another death; I am getting exhausted, why must I always be chosen to slay both allies and enemies alike, is this my purpose, is this my reason; how many more people that I would have called friends and family once, have I slain, how many teammates, superiors, or even colleges; the only woman that have ever or will ever see me as human lay dead in the grass, blood dripping from her wound, caused by a sword, my sword. Will there ever be an end to this, I am exhausted, that no matter what I do, or whom I kill, there will be 10 others traitors or enemies to replace them; bloody mist indeed. Although I must say, despite the fact that I kill so many men and women, am I really that bad of a guy?


	3. Sasuke

Disappointment, that's the only Word that came to mind when I saw Sasuke after all these years, how could this have happened, I sacrifice everything for him, killed a family that was meant to corrupt his mind and cause immense suffering and pain, I gave him a reason to live, hoping beyond hope that his bonds and friend would help him in becoming a great Pearson, I abandoned the village, trusting that they would take care of my brother, and waited for him to learn the truth behind the massacre. But instead what happens is the opposite, he betrayed those that would risk their life for him, he became corrupted thinking that no matter what he was indestructible, just because he was of Uchiha blood (preposterous); he had everything handed to him from mere essentials, to power and jutsus, he became consumed for his desired for revenge and because of that ignored all facts and suspicions of what really happened, and the real reason of the clan's massacre, and determined himself of giving anything up in exchange of power, thus later on joining Orochimaru. But matter not how corrupter and evil he became, how cruel his action were, how much suffering did this path caused both him and all those that knew him, he is still my brother, and thus I will do everything in my power to help him, I just hope that if he were to kill me he will realize the error of his action, foolish little brother, you do not know all that you have lost, until it is too late for you.

Goodby ….. Sasuke, and good luck.


	4. hiruzen sarutobi

He's the reason of why, my loyalty stayed in Konoha; he showed me the right path to follow, how my clan despite being powerful was not all knowledgeable, how my eyes were not ultimate, how practice made perfection, and how pride could become my ultimate weakness, he taught me to value others, to see the big picture, the true colors of war, and the horrors that the so called heroes of each village, were nothing more that monsters and terrors for others; he protected me when I needed it, he helped me to cope with my assignments and my first kill; he showed me and taught me more, that my own father ever did; and when war was near our doorsteps, caused by the same clan that I was born in, I became his spy, I told him everything I heard, and everything they planned, and when the breaking point was reached, he chose a more pacifist option, which was to talk and not fight. But I knew his plan was meant to fail, reason of why, when Danzō approached me with a mission of massacring my clan, I accepted for that night blood would have been shed, the only question was how many? A clan against the rest of Konoha, I choose the lesser evil, killing all but my younger brother, since he will be the one to reclaim the honor of a clan that at the end was only of thieves.

 **you can choose whom else you would like me to describe trough itachi's eyes and in case they never met I will come up with a case scenario; it can be anyone also do you want me to write one where he shows interest in female, and if that's the case whom? That's up to you ;)**


	5. Naruto

How could this have happened, just a child, he was just a child, and yet the majority of the village could not see it, they tormented him with worth, they impaired his grow in any way they could, and they tried assassination attempts several times. When I accepted the job in AMBU, of protecting him, I thought it was just the hokage being, preventive, but it seems that I was wrong; he's suffered so much, the darkest parts of society being his home and surroundings, and yet he shows charisma, love, understanding, loneliness, and sadness, but no hate; never hate. His brilliant eyes mirrors to his soul, show unyielding determination to achieve greatness, to reach a dream that others would call impossible, one that would go to hell and back for a friend, and one who could show to society, that all you need to achieve a dream is hard work and courage; he reminds me so much of the now dead fourth, and I know that this I a great man in the making, one that if offered the chance I would feel proud of following.


	6. Shisui Uchiha

I could not believe it, Shisui was dead, how could it have happen; how could I have killed my best friend, my family, the person who was there for me when I needed someone to talk to, all because of the stupid uchiha pride, all because of my father. If he could of have talked to the hokage, all conflict between konoha and the uchiha clan would have been solve, but instead he rally all into a more drastic and violent move, he killed all those who opposed this idea, he separated families, children from parents, and friends and allies. Someone whom I could have given my life for ended dead from my own hands, and for what. Yet he forgive me, the parting words that he gave me, while my hand was imbedded in his beings, was to live in his stead, to not regret my action, and for his sacrifice to not be in vain. He was the reason for my new sharingan, his sacrifice, opened my eyes to the truth of the situation inside my home village, it will not be outside forces that will destroy it; it will be its own people, the cause of it.

Shisui, I will not allow your death to be in vein, with this eyes that you created, I shall see the truth, and save all those that deserve to be saved from destruction, no matter the sacrifice, or the consequence of my action.

Shisui, my friend, by family, my ally, watch me, is I save lives in your memory, and as I purge the hate from our now cursed clan, shall you rest in peace brother.


	7. Kakashi

Respect is all I could claim to have towards him; breaking all records for almost all positions in the ninja ladder, graduating from the academy, chunin, jounin, and even joining ANBU, he got in all those at a younger age, than what was expected. However he managed to hid all his abilities in such a way, that most would consider him weak. He changed his personality for the sole purpose of being underestimated; he would fake laziness during the day, while at night he trained to keep his skills sharp; he would fake stagnation on his abilities, as well as diminish his level of intelligence and awareness. He was considered a genius among genius, yet most have forgotten that fact, as well as past achievements. His intellect surpassed even the nara clan, and his act of false mascara was perfected in such a way, that even himself started believing it.

He is nothing more than a wolf in sheep clothes; his false persona was made in such a way, that it will invite you to approach him, however once again in the field, he is the perfect portrait of a predator bloodthirsty for its prey. He is the epitome of what means to be a ninja, silent assassin of the night; it makes me laugh, that sasuke would abandon him as a teacher, for the traitor that is Orochimaru, when I defeated the backstabbing snake, while fearing the silver wolf, creature, that no matter what I achieved, could never surpass or defeat. That I learned during the fight against him with the help of kisame; he never attempted to launch an attack, his body language despite the deceit screamed calm and in control, all he did was look me in the eyes and fall purposely pray of my mangekyo sharingan; and yet not long after he defeated obito, whom is more powerful on his eye techniques, its as if from the beginning he knew that I was Jiraia's spy, and didn't intend for them any kind of harm.


End file.
